The Big Move
The Big Move is the 52nd episode of The Angry James Show, the only episode of season 17 and the last episode of the series overall. That aired on April 20th, 2019. In this episode, Jacob is graduating from his elementary school, and he ask his friends to attend middle school with him. Unfortunately, everything went downhill when Bobby didn’t want to be friends and attend middle school with him. That cause Jacob get into the fight with him. As a result, Jacob and Bobby won’t attend the graduation ceremony and sent to the Summer Violence Program Camp. Meanwhile, Mister James checks his wife about the updates of their unborn child. Although, this is the series finale, Eb originally planned to revived the series entitled “The Angry James Show: Next Generation.” and later “The Angry James Show: Revival Series.” Unfortunately, the revival series was cancelled due to the update of SitePal. The series ends on the high note in the end. Plot The episode begins in the morning of Colorado of May 17th, Jacob woke up and he’s excited about graduation from his elementary School. He went to his parents’ bedroom about his graduation, Mister James irritating his son at first but he realized he forgot about it. Jacob wondering where mother is. Then Mister James tells him that his mother is going to give birth to another child, and tells him that is time to be responsible at it’s own hands as a elder sibling. Jacob was very upset about the news and Mister James tells him is time to go to school. At elementary school, Miss Shannon congrats to the students who are graduating. Jacob felt that he miss the place he’s been and all of his friends. He ask Julie to attending middle school with him. But Julie will be leaving Colorado to attend middle school in Nebraska and reveals that her grandparents lived there that she wants to see them. But promised Jacob to email and text messages to her. Then he ask Bobby that if he’s still friends with him and attend middle school with him. But Bobby rejects and claimed Jacob is being annoying since day 1. Which it makes Jacob mad and gets into fight with Bobby. Julie tried to stop the violence as Miss Shannon is staring at them. As a result, Miss Shannon told both Bobby and Jacob that they’ll won’t attend graduation and they will attend the Summer Violence Program Camp started at June 4th. Meanwhile at Colorado Medical Center, Mister James is check in to see his wife, Jennifer, about the updates of her unborn child. Jennifer was hoping for Jacob graduating. However, the phone call from Miss Shannon about the fight between Jacob and Bobby. Then Miss Shannon tells Mister James about his son attending The Summer Violence Program Camp in Arizona, that cause Mister James mad at his son. Then Mister James arrived at the elementary school, Miss Shannon told Jacob that he will not attend graduation and he will be sent to The Summer Violence Program Camp in Tucson, Arizona started by June 4th. Jacob ask Miss Shannon to attend the graduation but it‘s too late. At home, he got a phone call from his mother that she’s very disappointed in him. Jacob realized it was all Bobby’s fault for ruining his moment and he hates himself for this. A week later, Jacob wasn’t feeling ready for attending The Summer Violence Program Camp and Mister James told Jacob that he must be in his car, otherwise they would miss the flight. At the airport, they arrive in time and it would be 15 minutes before the announcer calls them. Jacob tells his father to be quiet while he is watching his favorite YouTube video on his smartphone. His father tells him not to tell him to be quiet and he shouldn’t be on his smartphone. As a result of his punishment of a not graduating and sending to the program, he didn’t deserve on his phone watching YouTube video. Then the announcer tells the passengers that B 101 to Tucson, Arizona is ready to take a flight, and that’s them. Mister James that they need to be hurry or else they will miss a flight. Then Jacob will finished his favorite YouTube video some other time and they’re abroad on B 101. Then, the next couple of hours, they arrived at Tucson, Arizona. Mister James like the flight and it was relaxin. Jacob dislike the flight because of a 7 year old was screaming at the top of his lungs until the waitress gives him snacks throughout a whole flight to calm him down by giving him a bag of pretzel. It was the worst experience for Jacob in the flight rides. Mister James tells Jacob that they’re arrived at The Summer Violence Program Camp that they’re not too far away. He tells Jacob that he needs to be hurry before he got late, Which Jacob didn’t want to but he agrees. 15 minutes later, they arrived at The Summer Violence Program Camp. Mister James told that he’ll be back in 4 weeks. As Jacob arrived at the classroom, thinks the classroom looks different from his elementary school. Then, he sawed Bobby, who got him into trouble. The instructor arrives at the class room, The British Officer. Jacob remembers him from the time he was selling blue lemonade at the lemonade stand that turn Jacob into evil. Which The British Officer doesn’t remember the time. Then, The British Officer suggest Bobby and Jacob to write accurate notes why they end up in The Summer Violence Program Camp in the first place. Jacob tells a whole truth in what it said earlier in the plot and how Bobby treats Jacob badly even though Jacob was trying to be a good friend to him. The British Officer figures that Bobby was being rude to Jacob. Then Bobby insults The British Office. Then, The British Officer agreed with Jacob’s statement and decided to let Jacob free from The Summer Violence Program Camp, while Bobby will sent to the punishing room and remains at the camp longer and the year after that for insulting and threaten Jacob and The British Officer. Then he calls Fernando to send Bobby to the room. Then Jacob apologize for insulting The British Officer earlier, and The British Officer thanked Jacob for backing him up, as a result, he was free from the program. Later, Jacob reunited with his father but he ask Jacob why he’s skipping the program. Jacob told his father that he did a right thing and no longer attending The Summer Violence Program Camp, and excepts getting a letter from The British Office. Which it makes his father proud of him. They arrived back at Colorado and Jacob got a letter from The British Officer to show how brave he was. Then because of this action, his parents celebrate with hot dogs and fireworks. At Julie’s house, Jacob tell Julie a whole thing and she heard that Bobby will attend the program in few more summers and Miss Shannon heard about it too and after graduation, she gives Julie his diploma, which he received from her. He tells Julie to have a wonderful summer and hoping to be together someday before school starts. Then Mister James is waiting on Jacob to come back to watch the Fire works. The series ends with the fire works and then to the next scene of conclusion card “The End.“ Characters Mister James Jacob Bobby Julie The British Officer Fernando Miss Shannon The Airport Announcer Jennifer The Future of The Angry James Show On April 28th 2019, Eb The Original Master uploaded a video of “The Angry James Show (Curtain Call)“ where the characters say farewell to their audience. At this point, Eb already move on other projects such as The Mustachio Adventures of Super Mario And most recently, Super Mario: Escape From Bowser Island. When Sitepal introduces new characters, Donald Trump and Santa Clause, Eb created a video, “The Angry James Show 'Interview With Donald Trump and Santa Claus.' ” Which, Mister James interviews with them. It was released in Vimeo on June 5th 2019 and later uploaded on YouTube on July 19th. On that same day, Eb announced in “The Future for TMAOSM” that The Angry James Show would return as “The Angry James Show: Next Generation.” Then, on July 25th 2019, Eb The Original Master released a video entitle “The Angry James Show Revival Series Announcement.” Which he change the title to “The Angry James Show: Revival Series.” He describes that he planned to do each episode separate instead all in one in each season and it would’ve been less 5 to 10 minutes of run time episode instead of 30 minutes. He planned to do a pilot episode, entitle “Jacob Attends Middle School.” that involves Jacob attending a middle school and trying to make new friends. He also giving a little more details that Donald Trump (From the interview) would’ve been a new character in revival but with a different voice. Sadly, on 18th August, 2019, Eb The Original Master uploaded a video of his issues with the changes of SitePal, the source material that was used throughout The Angry James Show. And his problem was the classic demo update. The notable issue was the play button in the center of the character. There’s also a plus and minus buttons in the far left front on the screen, to make the characters larger and shrink, which it also interfere with background itself. These are distracted while working on the series and it’ll look ugly and unprofessional. And if anyone ask to remove the buttons, Eb can’t pay for 14 day free trail in order to remove of toggle the buttons. And the older version of the classic demo was no longer available. On the bright side, Eb was working on the pilot episode of the series using the old format. He would‘ve been earlier finished the pilot before Sitepal updated their site to be more “Modern.” Eb The Original Master announced that in the video, The pilot was cancelled due to the changes of the website. Meaning The Angry James Show: Revival Series was cancelled as a result. Also, in the video of “The Future for My Channel.” Eb The Original Master Stated “It’s done, it got cancelled right in the middle of it’s production of the first episode because of the new Sitepal editor format. I made a video discussing about that so you guys would already know by now.” It’s unlikely that the series would return due to the changes of the website, Sitepal. And, again, Eb The Original Master moves on but he’ll create the final series to the channel, The Super Mario Show, due of him running out of ideas to come up for a new series from different websites. While the revival never happened, the series’ legacy will continue to the hearts and memories of the fans who enjoyed The Angry James Show. Trivia * Although Jennifer is pregnant, this is unknown when the unborn child appears in the future episodes due the Revival Series was cancelled. * Jacob mention the time The British Officer gives him a blue lemonade is a reference to the episode from season 15, Evil Jacob. * The video Jacob was watching on his smartphone is Garfield and Hat Kid Get a Clue. * This is the only episode of season 17 as this season doesn’t have 3 episodes in one. * This is the series finale. * This is the 50th page here on this wiki. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17